A Champions Reward
by ZERO MASON
Summary: This is a fic to say sorry to TaylorMan021983 for ending PWE for good. After Kenny wins the World Heavily Weight Championship. Kenny decides to wash up and head off to his hotel room to get some rest after a long, grueling match. But a certain some one is waiting and wants to have a little fun with him in their own shower. Rater M for sex. Also, Eva is OOC


**Hello there, this fic is to a friend of mine named TaylorMan021983 and his wrestling OC Kenny Stevens. I hope he and the rest of you enjoy it.**

A Champion's Reward.

The roar of the crowd and his music was all Kenny could hear as he he was handed the World Heavyweight Championship by the ref and he was overwhelmed with joy as his best friend Kenzo Saito tolled into the ring and raised his hand in victory as Kenny pulled away and posed on the turnbuckle by holding up the title over his head for the whole cheering crowd to see that he was the champion now. This went on for another ten minutes as he spent two minutes posing in each corner, and then he walked up the, giving high fives to all the fans he could reach and allowed them to touch his world title.

* * *

(**Kenny's Locker room.**)

Kenny sat on his bench as he began to unlace his boots and began to get ready for a nice, hot shower when the door opened and in Kenzo already in his normal clothes as he was to hang out.

"Hey, man. Way to go with the win." Kenzo said as the two swiftly fived each other and then they smiled at each other.

"Thanks, it was tough, but well worth it." Kenny said as he finished unlacing his first boot, so he pulled it off and then he started on the second.

"So, do want to come out and celebrate the beginning of a new are?" Kenzo asked as he was ready to go hang with a few wrestling buddies and wondered is he would have like to join them.

"Na, I'm pretty sore eight now, after my match. So, i'll just take a quick shower and then head off to the hotel to get some rest." Kenny said as he finished removing his second boot.

"Alright, but tomorrow night. You and me, out on the town." Kenzo said with a smile, which got him a smile back from Kenny.

"Yeah, sure. See ya tomorrow." Kenny said as he watched his friend leave for a fun night. Kenny let out a sigh as he stood up, removed his wrestling pants, and then rubbed his shoulder as he walked into the shower to wash him self up after his long, grueling match for the world title.

* * *

After his shower, Kenny went straight to his rental car and headed straight for his hotel. When he got there, he had the valet park it for him, and then he headed off to his suite near the top of the building. He to sign a few autographs while waiting for the elevator, but he enjoyed it and soon he was heading off for the his room. At the elevator got to the tenth floor, he exited it and headed down the hall until he got to room, 587. He smiled at what awaited him in the room as he slipped the key card and then entered the room. Once inside, he placed the title on the king sized bed and then placed his luggage by the door. After doing that, he plopped right on his bed and closed his eyes as he was tiered from all the action that had happen today, but he was interrupted by his shower suddenly going. So, he decided to go against his bodies pleads and got up to check. As he slowly opened the door, his eyes fell on to the body of a well built girl. She had browed shoulder, a muscular back and legs, long black hair being removed from a hair tie, and then as she turned, he got a great view of her large, supple breasts. She then notice him staring at her strong, yet lovely body and she let a large smile cross her face.

"Enjoying the show, sweetie?" she asked as she stood up straight and looked at him, giving him full view of of her front.

"Yeah, best one tonight." Kenny said as he just stared at the woman's body in awe and smiled back at her.

"Well, then why don't you join me in the shower so we can wash up each other?" she asked in a sly smile. Kenny didn't even think for a moment, he slipped out of his long sleeved black shirt, faded jeans, and sneaks along with socks.

"After you, Eva." he said as he motioned for her to get in first and then he followed. Once in the shower, Eva turned to him and asked, "Would you mind getting my back?"

"No problem sweetie." he said as he took the sou while she turned around and he began to scrub up her well toned back as she let out a sign from his touch and Kenny smiled as he gave such pleasure to his beloved. After about three minutes of scrubbing, Kenny was just about done when grabbed his hand from around her waist and slowly lead them to her breast. Kenny was in shock as he felt her firm, all natural breasts and then she began to force his hands to knead them. Blush formed on his cheeks as he felt them and then he felt his dick become erect and poke her from behind. This made her turn her head with a sly smile and ask.

"Is that a kendo stick or are you just happy to see me?" she said this while she moved one of his hands from her breast and lead it to her private area. She then had it cup and rub her clit which got a moan from her, and this made Kenny began to freely give her kisses around her neck, giving a few small hickeys on it as he worked his way done. As the scene in shower became more hot, Kenny went back to her ear and whispered.

"How about we head to the bed to continue?" he half asked, half begged. Which made her smile as she agreed and the two got out, and then went straight to the king sized bed without even toweling off first. Kenny laid down on the bed as  
Eva laid on top of him and then the two began a make-out session as their hand explored each others body while their tongues wrestled. After a few minutes of the wrestling match, Eva decided to give her champion a reward. So, she slip done his wet body until she got to his manhood and stared at the large, 9 1/2 inches of his glory.

"Well, some one is well grown." she said as she placed her hand around it and began to stoke it up and down as few times. This action got a moan from Kenny as he looked down at her smiling face as she lowered her lips and place a gentle kiss on the head, and then she took his whole length down her throat and swirled her tongue around it the best she could. All this got a long moans from Kenny as he felt this happen and he was enjoying every second of it as she began to bob her head up and down as Eva slid her hand down to her womanhood and then began to finger herself. This went on for a few more minutes until Kenny's built up was maxed as he spoke.

"E-Eva. I-I-I-I'm gonna ..." he was cut off when she removed her mouth from his manhood and stood up straight as Kenny had disappointed look on his face as he looked at her with a sad expression.

"Sorry, but I have a better place for it." she said as she straddled him and rubbed her womanhood against his manhood so he could feel how wet she was. After a few seconds of that, Eva lifted herself up lined them up, and then she dropped down, impaling herself on to his manhood and waited a moment as she adjusted herself to his size. After a minute or two, she was ready, so she lofted herself up off his manhood until only the tip was left and then she dropped down, gaining moans from all both of them. She continued to do this at a rhythmic and he breasts bounced as she did this, so Kenny lifted his hand and began to knead them to add to her pleasure as it built up in both of them as they continued to make love. After quite a while of this, Kenny and Eva were getting closer and closer to their climaxes.

"E-E-Eva,...I-I-I-I-I'm gonna c-cum." Kenny said as he he closed his eyes and kneaded her breast a little hard as he was getting close to his release.

"M-m-me too. Please...I-I-I want to feel it inside me." Eva said as she sped up the rhythm of her bounces and then, in one final thrust, the two climaxed together. Eva let out a moan as Kenny's seed pouring into her and her own love juic leak all over him. Kenny felt the same as he felt her love juice pour out onto his manhood and his seed was shot into her. As they came down from their climaxes, Eva was panting heavily as she sat there, with his semi-hard rod still inside her and sweat running down her face. As she regained her energy, she looked down at her love and notice that it was to much for him as he had passed out from his climax. She smiled at him as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks as she spoke, "Sweet dreams, My world Champion."

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoy to him and I hope TaylorMan021983 enjoyed it as well. Oh, and happy New Year to every one.**


End file.
